


Notice

by grissecon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grissecon/pseuds/grissecon





	Notice

Lilly knows. Of course, she knows.

Looking away and pretending are not part of her repertoire. No, she’ll leave that to the two of them.

She sees the glances that don't quite catch every time that they're together. Sees the same thing that drew Veronica to her drawing her to Logan.

Lilly once saw the same thing. Before it became obvious to her that she and her poor little rich boy were far too much alike.

She knows, but she's not telling. Not a soul.

Logan will be gone, sooner or later, but Veronica is hers.

And Lilly doesn't share.


End file.
